


Of Riptides and Darkness

by sapphic_ambitions



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But like it's fine, Enemies to Lovers, Found Family, Guaranteed Swashbuckling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loosely Black Sails Inspired, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Immortality, Pirate AU, Slow Burn, That one's for Booker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_ambitions/pseuds/sapphic_ambitions
Summary: Yusuf has heard the stories of Captain di Genova, and he's not interested in forming an alliance with him,  even if he is the most handsome man Yusuf's ever seen. But how will Yusuf's feelings change as the two of them have to work together to escape a storm, rescue their friends, and save Nassau? How will his feelings change as he discovers the truth behind the stories of the mysterious man who sticks to the shadows of society? An exploration of love, truth, being known, and what you would do to save your home.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr suggested a Joe/Nicky Pirate AU to me, and here we are! I feel like a lot of the AUs I've seen with The Boys has been like an "they instantly romantically connect" which is FAB and I eat it up bc i love the romanticism of it, but I was very interested in an alternate universe that sticks a little closer to their original story with an enemies to lovers beginning. And my favorite brand of enemies to lovers is they're only enemies because of a misunderstanding, so thus the story was born. My research on the life of pirates for this is that uhhh I've watched Black Sails. And those of you who have watched the show will notice that I'm loosely (and not so loosely) pulling inspiration from the themes of the show. And if you HAVEN'T watched Black Sails, I promise that you would like it if you liked the Old Guard. Okay! Now that I've rambled about nothing important, here we go! Will update tags as we go on this one. Enjoy!

**Nassau. 1715.**

“I don’t want to meet with him, Andromache,”

“Well I’m not giving you an option,  _ Yusuf,” _ Andromache all but threw over her shoulder as she strode through the streets of Nassau. “All the other captains have met him,”

“I don’t give a fuck about the other captains,” He snorted, having to double his stride to keep up with the taller woman. “I’ve heard the stories about him, and I’m not interested. Why you want him to be apart of our alliance is  _ beyond _ me-”

Andromache rolled her eyes. “You’ve heard  _ Booker’s _ stories about him-”

“And Lykon’s!”

“-and I don’t think Booker is a particularly good judge of character,”

Yusuf frowned. “Booker is my Quartermaster,”

The corner of Andromache’s mouth twitched into the smallest smile, one he might have missed if he hadn’t known her for so long. “Exactly,”

Yusuf groaned, reached out and tugged gently on her arm, stopping her in the bustling street and turning her to look at him. “Andromache, could you just  _ listen to me  _ for five seconds, _ ” _

The Queen of Pirates, a title coined by Yusuf himself, which irritated her to no end, sighed and turned back to him with an expectant look on her face.

“We are creating a new age of piracy,” Yusuf said, now that he had her full attention. “We are forming alliances with people we  _ trust _ to work together towards the  _ future  _ of Nassau so that we will be  _ ready _ when England comes for us-”

“I am well aware, thank you,”

“And how am I supposed to trust this man after the things I’ve heard about him, Andromache? The stories of his deeds that are shared between men in the taverns?” Yusuf scoffed. “We don’t know him and we don’t  _ need _ him. We can get by with the captains we have just fine. With Nile, Vane, Quynh, Rackam, Teach, Hornigold, and myself, why would you want to bring such a man as _that_ in to be associated with Nassau? We have everyone we need right here! You know they say looks like  _ Death personified? _ ”

Andromache frowned at him. “No one says that about him,”

Yusuf crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay  _ some _ people say that-”

Yusuf threw up his hands.

“But you don’t have the full picture, Yusuf,” Andromache said, poking him in the chest before setting off again. 

He stared after her mouth agape for a few heartbeats before coming back to reality and chasing after her again. “Andromache, you’re not going to  _ elaborate _ on that?!”

She groaned in annoyance as she pushed through the doors of the tavern with him hot on her heels. She was trying to escape him and it wasn’t going to work, she should know that after years of friendship between them. But at least he knew better than to rant about their business while moving through the tavern, where anyone could hear them, so he kept his mouth shut as they made their way to her office.

But the moment Andromache pushed through the doors, Yusuf was greeted with a familiar face, and the argument was momentarily forgotten. 

“Nile!” He said cheerfully. “I didn’t know you were back on land!”

“I just got back and came straight here,” The young captain grinned at him and allowed him to sweep her up into a hug that lifted her off her feet. “Good to see you too, Yusuf,”

Nile was probably Yusuf’s favorite person in the whole world. She’d been Andromache’s protege for a number of years, training under the most feared pirate captain in history as she rose through the ranks to being Andromache’s Quartermaster at a young twenty-two. And when Andromache took over operations in Nassau a few years later, Nile took up the mantle of Captain. The transition had been seamless, as everyone on the crew adored and respected her. And while she may be the youngest captain that Yusuf had ever met, he knew that she was excellent in a fight and trusted her with his life.

“Oh, good, you’re here,” Andromache said, giving a curt nod to Nile, which was actually a great amount of affection for the older woman. “Maybe you can talk some sense into Yusuf,”

Nile crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him, something he swears up and down that she picked up from him. “What is it now?”

“He refuses to meet with Captain di Genova,” Andromache answered, already busying herself with the papers on her desk.

“What? Why?” Nile asked, looking back and forth between them.

“Look, we may be pirates,” Yusuf said, putting one hand on his hip and pointing the other at his companions. 

“Here we go,” Andromache groaned. 

“But we are pirates with a  _ code _ . With  _ honor _ . We are respectable people-”

“Who make our living off of stealing from others,” Nile mumbled under her breath.

“We make our living doing  _ honest work _ and only attacking those who have more money and goods than necessary-- _ most of the time _ \--and I like to only associate with those who I know will uphold the same code of honor!”

Nile glanced at Andromache and then turned her questioning gaze back to Yusuf. “You don’t actually know anything about Captain di Genova, do you?”

Yusuf groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Don’t tell me you like him, too,”

Nile shrugged and leaned back against the desk. “I met him a couple of months back. He was fine. A bit quiet. Not overly talkative--like some people in this room--but overall he wasn’t terrible. He was kind of nice, actually,”

“That’s not what Booker said-”

Nile laughed, and then slapped her hand over her face as she continued to giggle. “Sorry. You’re trusting  _ Sebastien’s _ judgement on someone? Yusuf, come on,”

Yusuf fought the urge to throw his hands up again. “He’s my  _ Quartermaster _ , of  _ course _ I trust his judgement!”

Nile laughed again, and she shook her head. “I trust Book with my life out on the waters. The man knows his way around a ship, even if he is French-”

Andromache and Yusuf both grunted in agreement to that.

“But I think we can all agree that when he’s on dry land, the drunkard’s still got sealegs,”

“Thank you,” Andromache grumbled.

“I’m just saying,” Nile continued, clearly seeing the frustrated look in Joe’s eyes. “You should give Captain di Genova a chance before you completely write him off. Learn what he’s really about, because I don’t think you have the full picture, Yusuf,”

“But-”

Andromache stood up and leaned over the table with a look in her eyes that he was unfortunately very familiar with. It was a look that said  _ ‘do not fuck with me _ ’ and was generally used right before she grabbed her pistol. “Yusuf,” She said, and he clamped his mouth shut. “I need di Genova for this alliance. He’s one of the most successful pirates out there. England fears the fuck out of him and I want him on our side. So you’re gonna shut your damn mouth and meet with him because you’re the only one who hasn’t met him yet, as a courtesy and a show of good faith in establishing this alliance. I am asking you to do this not only as one of the captains I work with, but as my friend.  _ Can you do that _ ?”

Yusuf crossed his arms and stared at the ground, knowing he was defeated.

“See? You didn’t need me,” Nile grinned.

“Fine,” Yusuf sighed. “I will meet with him. But-” He pointed his finger at the women. “On my terms and on my territory. I want to meet in a room in the brothel--” Andromache snorted, and he glared at her. “Shut up, Andromache. And I want Booker and Nile on standby in case things go south. Understood?”

Andromache rolled her eyes. “Fine, if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank you.”

“According to his letters, he lands in the morning, so can you meet with him tomorrow night?” Andromache asked, leaning back in her chair.

“Better to get it over with,” Yusuf mumbled, kicking at the desk gently.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Nile assured him. “I promise he’s not that bad,” 

He wasn’t sure that he believed her. 

After that, he left the two women to discuss Nile’s latest haul, and pushed out into the streets again. The sun was just beginning to set over Nassau, painting oranges, pinks, and purples over the ocean, over the island reclaimed by pirates, and over the place that had become his home over the last several years. He knew this island almost better than he knew himself, could navigate its streets and its people better than the ocean at times. And he knew that he would do anything to protect this island, these people, and everything they’d worked for in nearly a decade. Even if that meant sometimes doing things he didn’t want to do.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his beard. He wished he could spend forever staring at sunsets and capturing them in paint instead of making his living in blood, but they were not granted such luxuries. No, they were the kind of people who had to fight to the last breath for a place in the world, the kind of people who had to snarl their teeth in order to protect what belonged to them. And Nassau belonged to them. So he’d fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. 

Yusuf debated tracking down his Quartermaster, who was no doubt in the brothel right now. Not for sex, never for sex actually, but for drink and company. But he didn’t really want to deal with a drunk Booker at the moment. He debated going back to the ship, where he could fall asleep to the rocking of the sea and the lullaby of the waves, but that seemed to be a great deal of effort, and he’d be back on the waters soon anyway. So he stuck to dry land, and let his feet carry him to the room he called his own. He never spent a lot of time in his room, only between adventures at sea, but he paid for it year round so he had a place to keep his things and get away from the rest of the world.

It was located on the outskirts of town, with a seaside view (he could never stray too far from the ocean) so he began the trek there now, passing through the streets and acknowledging those he knew. Blew kisses to the elderly woman who ran the tailor shop, nodded at the butcher, gave a friendly wave to the members of Nile’s crew that he recognized, laughed with the children that ran by him, all the things that grounded him in the reality of Nassau until he stepped into his home.

It hadn’t changed at all in the weeks he’d been away, which was good, meant he hadn’t been robbed. The shelves were still filled with his books and sketchbooks, still had the prayer rug he kept on dry land tucked neatly into the corner--which he took out now for his prayers--and still had the covers messy from the last time he tumbled out of bed. It wasn’t much, but it was home. After he finished the Maghrib prayer and carefully put away his mat, he crashed into his bed, tossing aside his shirt before letting himself sink into the feathery bed and willing sleep to overcome him, if only for a few hours.

When he woke in the morning for the  Fajr prayer , he could see there was a new ship in the harbor. A ship he’d never seen before, flying colors unknown to his eye. 

At once, he knew it was Captain di Genova’s ship.

Yusuf groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, already dreading the day ahead of him. Even before he had to meet with the other captain, he had a day ahead of meetings ahead of him, as he always did when he was on land. He had negotiations about loot and had to secure food for his crew and see a man about a painting. Was most of that Booker’s job, as his Quartermaster and right hand man? Yes, but Yusuf liked to be involved. And sometimes it was hard to know how sober Booker was going to be, because the Frenchman didn’t drink while they were on the waters and overcompensated when they hit dry land.

Yusuf had met Booker five years ago, when the Frenchman had drunkenly stumbled to Nassau’s shores seeking employment. He claimed that the details of his past were fuzzy, due to a severe amount of alcohol, but that he was trying to start a new life with honest work. Neither Andromache or Quynh were interested in taking him into their crew, but Yusuf took a chance on him. The two quickly became fast friends, especially when he learned that Booker was actually an excellent seaman, contrary to their first judgement of the man. His rise to Quartermaster was quite simple as well. No blood shed or backstabbing. Yusuf’s old Quartermaster was simply that: old. And he sought to retire from the sea, so Booker filled his place, and he’d been Yusuf’s right hand man ever since. 

He had to go meet Booker now, as they’d discussed before parting ways on the island the day before. So after his prayers, he threw on a clean set of clothes, which was rare for the life of a pirate, and in no time, he was heading back into town. He’d actually chosen his best clothing for the day, in his favorite blue shirt, a black leather coat with ornate details, and his scimitar hanging off his belt. If today was going to suck, he might as well dress to impress. Better than wearing yesterday's shirt that still stunk of the sea. 

Booker was waiting for him outside the brothel, with his greasy hair splayed all over the place and looking hungover as fuck. Yusuf was almost surprised to see him standing upright, and had expected to have to go fish him out of the brothel and take a bottle out of his hands. But no, even though he looked like he just rolled out of a trash pit, he didn’t reek of alcohol, which was a surprising, but welcome change. 

“You look like shit, Book,” Yusuf greeted him, and the other man grimaced.

“Good morning, Captain,” He said, his tone dry as he fell into step with Yusuf. “I’m told you met with Andromache yesterday,”

“You have excellent sources,” Yusuf replied.

Booker snorted. “Yes, Andromache told me herself when she dragged my ass out of bed this morning and told me to make sure you were on your best behavior today,”

“Oh, so is that why you’re sober this morning?” Yusuf huffed. “I can behave myself,”

“I know you can, Captain,” Booker assured him. “I think she’s just nervous about the alliance falling through,”

Yusuf’s grip on his weapon tightened slightly as he grimaced. “She should be more worried about this pirate captain we know practically nothing about instead of the man who’s been her friend for nearly a decade,”

Booker’s eyes were sympathetic. “I’m on your side,” He said. “I’m not even sure why Andromache has such high faith in di Genova,”

“Have you heard from Captain Quynh? Is she aware of this plan?”

His Quartermaster shrugged. “According to Lykon, they’re supposed to be reaching Nassau within the week, so I’m assuming they’re coming for the formation of the alliance, but I’ve not heard anything else,”

“Typical Quynh,” Yusuf muttered. “Communicating only through her Quartermaster and arriving at the very end when it’s easiest,”

Booker frowned. “I thought you and Captain Quynh were friends,”

Yusuf rolled his eyes as they arrived at the market stalls, the scent of meat and fish heavy in the air. “We are. And it’s because we’ve been close friends for so long that I can rag on her a little bit. Besides, she still owes me money, and I’m cross about that,”

“Aye, Captain,”

“Nile seems to be on board with the plan, though,” Yusuf said, crossing his arms as Booker began examining the goods in the stalls. “For whatever reason she seems to trust Captain di Genova, and even though I don’t understand it,”

“Do you think she’s right?”

Yusuf hummed, thinking. “I don’t know yet. I suppose I have to wait and see,”

“That’s fair,” Booker shrugged, before turning to the vendor and pointing out which meats he wanted to purchase. Since his Quartermaster was sober and functioning, Yusuf let him lead the charge in securing food for the crew, only mindlessly following along and offering commentary when necessary. Before long, they’d finished their business in the markets with a delivery of food set to go back to the ship and were going about the rest of their day. 

Yusuf felt like he was only half paying attention all day, his mind gearing up for his evening meeting. He thought through the things he would say, the questions he would ask, the way he would hold himself with his chin held high and one hand on his weapon. He’d been in enough meetings and negotiations with the scum of the seas that he knew he could handle himself for one meeting, even if the stories he’d heard about Captain di Genova made his stomach turn. So he’d go to this fucking meeting and meet with him and then reserved the full right to rub it in Andromache and Nile’s face when it went south. 

An hour before he was supposed to meet Captain di Genova, Yusuf and Booker were eating in the tavern, scarfing down their meal. They ate the best on land, so they did their best to savor every drop, and it was nice to eat something other than fish and stale bread. 

“Tell me once again the stories about him,” Yusuf said, sipping his water.

“Captain di Genova?” Booker asked and Yusuf nodded.

“Before I meet him, I want to refresh my memory,”

Booker pursed his lips and made a show of looking over his shoulder before leaning in closer, and Yusuf fought the urge to roll his eyes at his Quartermaster’s theatrics. “They say he’s merciless,” Booker said, his voice low. “He specifically targets ships with wealthy women on board, and he kidnaps them. Murders everyone else aboard the ship and sets it up in flames,”

Yusuf cursed under his breath. 

“No one knows what happens to the women after he takes them. His crew is sworn to secrecy. That’s why they’re never at Nassau. Can’t risk anyone spilling their guts or getting their guts spilled over it. Rumor has it they dock in the colonies to get their supplies, but it’s all speculation. They stick to the edges of the world, always hiding in the shadows where they can move unseen,”

Yusuf narrowed his eyes. “And what are your sources on this?”

Booker shrugged, leaning back in his seat. “It’s all mostly rumors, Captain. Whispers in the wind, passed from man to man in taverns. No one really knows the truth,”

Yusuf groaned. “You’re not very helpful, Book,”

“I get that a lot, Captain,”

And Yusuf kept groaning and mumbling curses under his breath as they finished their meals and made their way to the brothel: the one place in Nassau you could reserve a room for just about anything with no questions asked and no prying eyes. They found Nile already waiting for them, leaning against the outside wall with a pistol strapped to her thigh and a sparkle in her eyes. “Evening, gents,” She said as they approached, accepting cheek kisses as a greeting. “Are we ready for this?”

“Of course, I’m always ready for a date with Death personified,” Yusuf grumbled, and Nile rolled her eyes.

“Has he been like this all day?” She said to Booker, who grinned at her.

“A Quartermaster never betrays his Captain,” He answered.

“Good man. Now, shall we?” Yusuf said, gesturing to the door. Nile shrugged and led the way, pushing into the doors and then pushing through the crowds of people cluttering up the room. The ground floor was filled with tables and chairs and other places for customers and workers to lounge and socialize. Men laughed heartily while women sat on their laps, corsets undone and their...  _ assets _ out for all to see, but Yusuf didn’t even look twice at it. Yusuf never used the brothel for its intended purposes, and probably never would, if he was honest. They didn’t exactly cater to his preferences in a partner, but he didn’t blame them. There weren’t enough men...  _ like him _ in Nassau, and if there were, they all stuck to the shadows, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the world. It was safer to exist that way.

But even so, he was friends with many of the women who were employed at the brothel after so many years on the island. He waved at the ones he knew as he passed them, causing Booker to mumble “I can’t take you anywhere,” behind him, which earned him a glare from his captain. Nile led the way, as she’d been the one to reserve the room, up a few flights of stairs and down twisting hallways until she eventually stopped at a room deep enough in the brothel that no one could possibly hear them, where most of their secret meetings were often held. 

“We’ll be outside,” Nile said. “Ready to run in at a moment’s notice,”

Booker nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. “This is your reminder to behave yourself, Captain,”

“Thank you, Nile,” Yusuf said while simultaneously flipping Booker off. “Hopefully I won’t need your help, but it makes me feel better knowing you’re here,”

She nodded at him, and he pushed into the room. 

It was a standard room, with a bed made up with pillows and draperies, a water basin in the corner along with a mirror and an uncomfortable looking chair. It was fairly dark in the room, without only a few candles lit and light pouring in from the sunset. The windows themselves overlooked the sea, where he could see Captain di Genova’s ship, and he grimaced. 

If Andromache was dead set on making this alliance happen, and determined that di Genova be a part of it, he would back her. As he had always backed her, and she had always backed him. For it was more than an alliance of pirate captains for him, these people were his family, this island his home. And if Andromache truly believed that they needed di Genova to make the future of Nassau happen, he’d work alongside her. 

That didn’t mean he had to trust di Genova. 

And that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep a close eye on him, and do everything in his power to protect his family from any possible harm this new captain might bring with him.

Drawing in a deep breath, Yusuf collected himself, and turned to face the door. With one hand in his scimitar and holding his head high, he waited.

He didn’t have to wait for long. Moments later, he heard a shuffling outside the door, quiet voices, and then the doors swung open.

And in walked the most beautiful man Yusuf had ever seen in his entire life.

If he hadn’t already been bracing himself, he might have gotten weak in the knees.

The man had long, windswept hair that fell in his eyes and graced the back of his neck. He had a short, scruffy beard that framed his sharp jawline. He wore a dark ensemble, from his black shirt with a deep,  _ deep  _ cut tucked into dark pants and boots, with a black coat that he wore like it was sewn just for him. At his hip sat a long sword, which almost looked out of place with the rest of his attire, but Yusuf supposed people probably thought the same about his scimitar.

And his eyes.

Those  _ eyes. _

They were like an ocean he could lost in. 

A storm he would down in.

There was a darkness in those pale eyes that drew Yusuf in more than the sea ever had, and they pierced through him sharper than any blade. 

If this was Death Itself, then Death was beautiful.

Yusuf forgot how to breathe.

“Good evening,” The man said, and Yusuf noted his accent. “My name is Captain Nicolò di Genova. I believe you were expecting me?”

Yusuf forced himself to clear his throat and clear his head.

“Yes. I am Captain Yusuf al Kaysani,” He forced out, tightening his grip on his weapon to ground himself. “We have much to discuss,”

Captain di Genova met his gaze like a challenge, lifting his chin. 

“Then let us begin,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen when i said i wanted this to be enemies to lovers i mean that they’ve got to be ENEMIES first.
> 
> Also for the black sails fans in the house, can you tell that my favorite episode is 4x09???

There was a heartbeat’s worth of silence between them.

A heartbeat where Yusuf just took in how  _ handsome _ the other man was.

Because,  _ fuck. _

And then Captain Nicol ò di Genova ruined it by saying:

“I will keep this brief, for I understand that you have no desire to have this meeting, and the feeling is mutual. So let’s get this over with,” 

And truly, that was all Yusuf needed for the spell to be broken.

He narrowed his eyes. “Not one for small talk, are you?”

Di Genova mirrored his cold look, which was fine. It would make this easier on him. “Captain Andromache said-” 

“She doesn’t hold the title of captain anymore,” He said, and di Genova held up the hand that wasn’t resting on his weapon in a passive surrender, but his eyes remained cold.

“When I first met her years ago, that was how I knew her,” Di Genova admitted, and Yusuf hated that he couldn’t fault the other man for that, even if he was an asshole. “Regardless of her title, I am doing this because she asked this favor of me,”

Hmm. Those words sounded familiar.

Yusuf wondered if the reason Andromache had been so nervous about this meeting was because she had known that the other captain was as equally pissed off about the whole thing as Yusuf was. 

He also wondered why Andromache didn’t tell him how  _ stunning _ the other man was.

Another heartbeat of still air between them.

“Your accent. Where is it from?” Yusuf asked, tilting his head. He decided that if he was forced to speak to this handsome asshole, he was going to get his small talk, if for nothing else than to spite di Genova. 

_ Keep it brief. _

Fuck that. He’d draw this out. 

Di Genova regarded him carefully, like a lion stalking its prey.

“Italy,” The answer was curt. And then after a hesitation: “And you?” 

“The Maghreb,” Yusuf answered, keeping his tone casual but his eyes intently focused on the other man. “Why did you leave Italy?”

That was the first moment he saw a crack in di Genova’s resolve. His jaw twitched, ever so slightly, light he was fighting the urge to clench it. A sore spot, apparently. “Is that really necessary to know?” Di Genova asked.

Interesting.

Yusuf crossed his arms. “Wouldn’t you say that understanding one’s past is important to understanding their character?” He said, like he was issuing a challenge. “For example, I was a merchant many years ago, working alongside my father. I met Andromache and Quyhn back then, on the coast of the Mediterranean, and they convinced me to join them on their journey to the other side of the world. Now here I am, and now you understand me better. Wouldn’t you say so, Captain di Genova?”

The other captain’s gaze returned to his, and it hit him like a tidal wave. 

He had to remind himself how to breathe.

“Who I once was is irrelevant,” Di Genova stated. “I am not the same man I was in Italy. I would not even recognize him if I met him on the street. I see no reason to bring my past along with me into the future,”

Yusuf raised an eyebrow. “You must understand, you only increase my intrigue,”

Di Genova’s gaze was unmoving, holding his ground.

But he said nothing.

So Yusuf pushed again. “You must also understand that this meeting, between the two of us,” He said, gesturing between them and stepping forward. “Is meant to be a show of good faith. A show that we can trust each other in the fight for Nassau,” Yusuf hummed, keeping his gaze locked on those sharp eyes. “And yet you won’t tell me about yourself. So how am I to trust you?” Yusuf said, his voice low. 

Was di Genova holding his breath?

“I don’t mean to pry,” Yusuf continued, even though he very much was prying, stepping forward again, almost trancelike into di Genova’s space. He couldn’t help the way he was being drawn to the other man, like the ocean crashes into the shore. “I’ve just heard many stories about you, Captain di Genova. And I was hoping to figure out the truth of your character in this meeting,”

Di Genova drew in a deep breath through his nostrils, but never took his eyes off of Yusuf’s. “And have you?”

“No,” Yusuf answered honestly. 

In fact, everything in his head was fairly scrambled at the moment.

Di Genova seemed to consider himself for a moment, looking past Yusuf and out the windows, and then clenched his jaw, like he’d made a choice. “Then I suppose it will not make you feel better to know that I was escaping priesthood,”

Yusuf’s jaw dropped, and he couldn’t help but staggering backwards a couple of steps out of di Genova’s personal space. Probably for the better. “ _ Escaping priesthood?” _

“It was long ago,” 

“What did you  _ do?” _

The other man grimaced. “It’s none of your concern,”

“You fled to the  _ other side of the world _ to escape being a  _ priest _ -”

“Captain al Kaysani,” di Genova cut him off, his tone just on the edge of sharp and cutting through Yusuf’s shock. “Have I not confessed myself enough to satisfy you?”

There was a feeling in Yusuf’s chest that he couldn’t quite explain. Almost like the gust of a hurricane’s wind blew threw him, or like he’d just been sucked underwater. Like a crackling campfire had been stirred and brought back to life. He didn’t know that he could explain it. Didn’t know that he wanted to. They’d only been speaking for what? Ten? Fifteen minutes? And yet Yusuf kept continuously facing the feeling of being knocked on his ass, knocked out of balance and forcing himself to recollect and come back to reality. How was it that this man pulled this strong of a reaction out of him?

“Tell me,” he said, lifting his chin. “Did you specifically leave the priesthood to kidnap women or did that happen along the way?”

That struck a nerve. Even more than anything he’d said thus far. 

And di Genova took the bait.

The Italian’s jaw clenched and his brow furrowed as the grip on his weapon tightened. And much to Yusuf’s surprise (and almost...  _ delight _ ?), the retort came out as a  _ snarl:  _ “You speak of what you do not understand,”

“Then enlighten me,  _ Father,”  _ He snarled back, nearly drawing his weapon.

“This meeting was a mistake,” Di Genova glared. “You spoke of the stories you’ve heard of  _ me _ , Captain al Kaysani, but have you considered the stories I’ve heard of  _ you?” _

Once more, Yusuf was knocked out of balance.

“You know nothing of who I am,”He said, dumbly.

“Don’t I?” Di Genova cocked his head. “Captain al Kaysani,” He said, moving for the first time since he entered the room and stalking around Yusuf. “Quick to anger. Stubborn. No true loyalty. They say he cares more for the captains he’s aligned himself with on the shore than his men out on the waters. Left behind his own family to fly the black and chase after gold. His family’s fortune wasn’t enough for him, nothing ever is-”

Yusuf  _ growled _ as he lunged for di Genova. “You mother  _ fucker-” _

Captain di Genova reacted immediately, shoving Yusuf off of him and knocking him into the chair, which went tumbling backwards and clattering to the ground. Both men drew their weapons at the same time, and might have struck each other if not for the fact that in the next breath, the doors swung open. Nile and Booker came rushing in, their own weapons drawn, and everyone froze.

Yusuf didn’t turn to look at his companions, just kept his gaze on the other captain, his  _ enemy _ , as he decided in that moment. Captain di Genova’s eyes were darting between the three of them, and he knew he was outnumbered. Slowly, he lowered his weapon, and straightened his shoulders.

“We’re done here,” Di Genova spat, sheathing his weapon and turning on his heel to stalk out of the room.

Yusuf watched him go, chest heaving and ears ringing.

It took him a few moments to realize that Nile was saying his name. He turned to look at her and instantly locked into her concerned eyes. “What the hell happened?” She asked.

“He’s a fucking asshole is what happened,” Yusuf replied, gesturing with his sword to where the other captain had just been.

“Captain-“ Booker started to say, but Yusuf ignored him, pushing past both of them and out of the room. Di Genova was long gone, but that was fine, Yusuf had no desire to see the other man again. He could rot at the bottom of the ocean for all Yusuf cared.

“Captain, where are you going?” Booker called after him, and he could hear his companions footsteps to know that they were following him. 

“To find Andromache,” Yusuf responded, sheathing his weapon and making his way down the hall. “To tell her what I think of  _ Captain do Genova _ ,”

In his days, Yusuf had gone head to head with many dangerous opponents. He’d fought with Captain Edward Teach, he’d fought with Captains of the British Naval Fleet, he’d even fought with a shark, once. (He won, for the record.) Each time he faced an enemy, each time he was in a fight, he looked his opponent in the eye, unblinking and strong.

But when he was faced with an angry Andromache?

He found his hands particularly interesting. 

“Tell me you didn’t attack him, Yusuf,” She said, her voice low and dangerous.

“He started it,” Yusuf mumbled, which was slightly true. 

Telling her what he thought of the other captain hadn’t exactly gone to plan. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Andromache said, palms flat on her desk and leaning forward with a glare in her eyes. “I didn’t realize I was dealing with  _ teenage boys,” _

If Yusuf could have slouched lower in his chair without proving her point, he would have.

“He was an  _ ass _ , Andromache,” Yusuf protested. “He didn’t want to be there anymore than I wanted to be there,”

“I  _ know _ ,” Andromache said. “And I was hoping that out of the two of you,  _ you’d _ be the bigger person,”

Yusuf fleetingly thought of di Genova’s broad shoulders.

He shook his head. “He insulted my honor-”

“I don’t care,”

“He said terrible things about me-”

“ _ I don’t care _ ,”

“He said I left behind my family to chase after gold,”

Andromache didn’t respond to that, and Yusuf dared to look up and found that her eyes were almost sympathetic. Of all people on this island, she knew how that insult would wound him. Because she had been there when he’d left his family. Because she knew the truth.

“I see,” She said, standing up and removing her palms from the desk to cross her arms. “And I take it you did not correct him in a calm manner?”

Yusuf sighed and looked down at his hands again, playing with the ring on his right hand. His father’s ring. “No, that’s when I drew my sword on him, believe it or not,”

"I’m sorry it came to that,” Andromache said, and he believed her. Then she sighed. “But-”

“Andromache,  _ no- _ ”

“I still need him to be in this alliance, Yusuf,” Andromache settled down into her chair and propped her boots up on the desk, crossing them at the ankle. “So you two are either going to have to come to an agreement or learn to ignore each other,”

Frustration bubbling in his chest, Yusuf got to his feet and turned to look out the window, which overlooked Nassau. He could see all the people he’d come to know and love and tolerate over the years bustling in the streets. “Why him, Andromache?” He asked, back turned to his old friend. “How can  _ you _ , of all people, want to associate with a man who treats women like that?”

“Like  _ what _ ?” Andromache asked, confusion laced in her voice. He turned back to look at her with his own confused look. 

He blinked at her. “He kidnaps wealthy women off their ships and they’re never heard from again,” He said, speaking slowly. He gestured broadly with his hands. “The very reason I didn’t want to meet with the man in the first place,”

As if Yusuf’s day hadn’t been weird enough as is, Andromache’s face  _ softened. _

“Oh, Yusuf,” She said, standing up and crossing to him. “Nicol ò doesn’t  _ kidnap  _ these women. He  _ saves  _ them,”

He blinked again. “What?”

Andromache sighed, and shook her head. “For the last three years, Quynh has been working with him, passing along leads and whispers about women who need to be saved from their husbands. From men who seek to control them and who hurt them. Nicol ò rescues them from their  _ abusers _ and takes them to safe places in the colonies,”

Yusuf thought he was going to fall over. “But... but the things I’ve heard about him-”

“All a ruse,” Andromache said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. “The best kept secret on the sea. Only passed between women, that way then men can pass along the rumors and spread the fear about him. The stories about Nicolò are  _ narrative _ created to protect him and to protect the women he saves,”

Yusuf blinked again. “Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me? Why did you not mention any of this before I met with him?”

Andromache shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. “I was only half paying attention to your ranting yesterday, to be honest,”

“ _ Andromache _ ,”

“What I’ve said is true,” Andromache insisted. “If you don’t believe me, speak with Nile. She helped him on a mission a few months ago,”

“And no one  _ told me?” _

“Like I said,” Andromache winked at him. “Best kept secret on the seas,” She said, turning to go back to her desk.

Yusuf crossed his arms, his head reeling. “Well he’s still an ass. And I still hate him,”

“Hate is a strong word, Yusuf,” Andromache scolded him.

“That’s why I used it,” He said, leaning against the window sill. He ran his fingers through his curls. “Okay, so di Genova isn’t as much of a terrible human as I originally thought, fine. But he’s still an asshole and I won’t be quick to forgive the insult he’s laid against me,”

Andromache sighed, and leaned back in her chair. 

“I can live with that,”

Yusuf found his Quartermaster waiting for him outside of Andromache’s office, right where he’d been left an hour ago and taking a swig out of a flask. When he saw Yusuf, Booker quickly shoved his flask into his coat pocket like he’d been caught, as if Yusuf hadn’t seen him in far worse positions a hundred times.

“Don’t you ever have anything better to be doing?” Yusuf grumbled, but there was no malice in his voice. “You didn’t have to wait for me,”

“Aye, Captain,” Booker said, falling into step with Yusuf as he made his way out of the tavern. “I just figured you would be in a  _ mood _ , sir, and misery loves company,”

“Fuck off,” Yusuf grumbled.

Booker chuckled. “And I can see that I was right. What was Andromache’s final verdict?”

Yusuf led them through the town, with the ocean in sight. He needed to smell the salt of the sea and hear the crash of waves onto the sand in order to calm himself down, even if it was getting to be late. “She’s going to talk to di Genova and see if she can salvage the alliance,”

“You're kidding,” Booker raised an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately not,” 

“Doesn’t Andromache know-”

Yusuf waved his hand passively and sighed. “Apparently Captain di Genova is a multifaceted man and I  _ might _ not have had the whole picture,” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I still don’t trust the man, not by a long shot,”

Booker frowned as their boots hit the sand. “What could Andromache have possibly said that would have changed your mind about the man you nearly ran through with a sword today?”

“Not changed,” Yusuf corrected. “Just...  _ opened _ my mind to the possibility that there might be more to di Genova than originally expected,”

Booker scoffed, and stopped short of the waves lapping at the shore. “What was he like, Captain di Genova?”

Yusuf, on the other hand, had no problem getting his boots wet, and stepped a couple feet further so that the cold water could rush into his legs. “He was... intriguing,” He said, shifting his weight as he stared out onto the horizon. The sun had set hours ago, so there wasn’t much he could see past the warm glow of the island behind him, but he could see the stars.

Yusuf thought about the other captain, with his scruffy beard and his piercing ocean colored eyes. He thought of the accent that had slipped into di Genova’s measured words and the mysterious history he’d only just begun to learn about. He thought of the clench of the other man’s jaw and his agility in drawing his long sword. He thought of the rushing feeling that had swooped through his chest every time di Genova so much as held his gaze for longer than a heartbeat..

And Yusuf knew that this wasn’t over.

Not by a long shot.

Not until he learned more about the mysterious Italian captain. 

q“It was hard to get a good read on him this first time around. I’ll have to spend more time around him in order to properly figure him out. Keep an eye on him, figure out the truth between what rumor’s I’ve heard and what Andromache’s told me. Figure out who he really is,”

“Do you think you can, Captain?” Booker asked.

Yusuf stared out into the dark ocean, and breathed in the salty breeze, trying to feel a semblance for what he normally felt standing at the ocean’s edge. 

But it felt different now that he’d felt what it was to be under di Genova’s gaze.

“I will do whatever it takes,” He answered back. 

“Alright,” Booker said with a sigh. “Well, you know I’ve got your back, Captain,”

“Aye,” Yusuf said, finally tearing his gaze away from the darkness and back to his Quartermaster. “Because we’ve only just begun,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @a-gay-coded-villain

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr dot com @a-gay-coded-villain


End file.
